The game of racquetball is gaining in popularity. The game is played by two or more participants in a large room defining an enclosed court which is generally 20 feet wide, 40 feet long and 20 feet high. The floor, ceiling and all four walls of the court are used as a free racquetball is hit around the court by players holding stringed rackets. The game is relatively safe, but injuries can occur from collisions with the walls or other players, or from being struck by the ball or another player's racquet. The game involves quickness, reflexes, coordination and strategy.
Although the equipment for playing racquetball is relatively inexpensive and easily acquired, the facilities for the game are not. A racquet, ball and appropriate clothing are all that is necessary in the way of equipment. These items are now offered in many sporting goods stores and department stores. Suitable racquetball courts, however, are not so readily available. These facilities are expensive, must be specially constructed and are usually found only in gymnasiums, fitness centers, health clubs and the like. Membership fees are generally charged for the privilege of using these facilities.
Availability of suitable facilities has thus prevented many people from enjoying the game of racquetball.
There is thus a need for a new ball game approximating racquetball but not requiring a closed court for play. Several types of games using a ball constrained by a tether line have been heretofore developed. Paddles, bats, clubs or other devices have been used in these games to strike the ball. None of these prior games, however, lend themselves to use in simulating the game of racquetball, as the feel and sound of the ball is different, and the prior games do not simulate the enclosed racquetball court.